Carisa Contzen
is in charge of the R&D of Squad 422, and is the second crewman on the squad's tank. She is voiced by Ai Sasaki. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Carisa Contzen was involved in the operations of Squad 422 since before Kurt Irving became its commander, but she was not a member of the squad itself. Rather, she acted as an agent of the Gallian Army Commissariat, procuring the necessary supplies and researching desired equipment for the Nameless then selling them the same from her personal APC. Due to the clandestine nature of the Nameless' operation, Carisa was given a degree of freedom in how she priced the items bought by the squad; a degree that she exploits to her fullest ability. Behind closed doors squad members would describe her as a miser or penny-pincher, and it is implied that the varying equipment and uniform items displayed by Nameless individuals were in part her handiwork. Her somewhat infamous reputation was only increased by her personality, being one whose cheery expression doesn't always match with the tone of her words. In the midst of the Empire's invasion into Gallia, Carisa was in charge of bringing the 422nd a special shipment of tank rounds for use in an upcoming mission, of which she casually described as unusually light. These shells would later be discovered by Gusurg to contain canisters of poison gas. The shake-up in the upper echelons of the Gallian Army Command that this incident produced put pressure on the Commissariat, which in turn turned its ire toward Carisa. She became the Commissariat's scapegoat, and while she was able to retain most of her previous duties, she was now officially a member of the Nameless, branded "No. 63". Her full-time presence was a boon to the 422nd, as her technical knowledge allowed her to take on the duties as tank commander, supporting her comrades both on and off the battlefield. 'Expanded Biography' Carisa's family struggled with intense poverty while she was growing up, and as a result, she became a cunning woman who knows how to save money and get the most bang for her ducat. After enlisting in the Gallian Army, she joined the supply team that was responsible for transporting weapons and tank parts to the Nameless camp. Carisa seemed to see some of her own unfortunate past reflected in the Nameless crew's situation, and did what she could to help them out. After Gusurg betrayed them, Carisa was made a scapegoat for his actions and she was transferred to Nameless. Carisa speaks with a slow pace and pleasant tone, but attentive listeners will notice a few sharp barbs inserted here and there between her words. Due to this strange, fairly random method of self-expression, most people admit that they never quite know what Carisa is thinking. Carisa is still quite bitter about her unfortunate upbringing, and the only reason she always has a smile on her face is that it makes it easier for her to get what she wants. Rumors have her piloting tanks during the First Europan War, so she's clearly a veteran of some years, but Carisa has stated that she stopped counting her age after she hit 20. After Nameless was disbanded, Carisa traveled to numerous nations with a variety of goods in hopes of striking it rich as a merchant. Carisa believes that her place is wherever a transaction is going down, so she has never considered settling down or getting married. Personal Potentials *'Businesswoman' - Anti-armor damage may be raised when allied units are close by. *'Wicked Tongue' - Anti-personnel damage may be boosted when taking interception fire. *'Age Unknown' - If using Carisa with the last Command Point of the turn, accuracy may be boosted. *'Pollen Allergy' - If moving across grassy terrain, HP may be slowly sapped. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Carisa makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as an R monster card. As an R monster card, Carisa is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, God is Money. Quotes Squad Leader *頑張って儲けましょうね。エーエーオー！(Battle start) *皆さん、時は金なりですよ。さっさと終わらせましょう。(Battle start) *報酬は弾んでもらいたいですね。(Battle end) *勝ちました！さあて、いくらになるかな？(Battle end) - Possible translation - I hope there's a big reward. Selection *行動を開始します。 *稼ぎますよ。 Attacking *そこ！ *当たれ！ Killing a foe *気持ちいいですね。 *やりました。 Enemy Sighted *敵発見。 *見えました。 Team Attack *あとで請求しますから。 *セットでこちらもいかが？ Personal Potentials *儲かりますか？ (Merchant) *うふふ～、秘密です！ (Uncertain Age) *金のない人に価値なしです。 (Foul-Mouthed) *花粉...！クシュー！(Pollen Allergy) Battle Potentials * Healed by Engineer's Tool *どうも！ Rescuing an Ally *衛生兵、お仕事ですよ！ *ジュリオーさん、しっかりしてください！(Giulio) *セドリックーさん、まだ働けますよね！(Cedric) *グロリアーさん、まだ戦いますよね！(Gloria) *フレデリカーさん、大丈夫ですか！？(Frederica) HP Critical *別料金ですよ。 *保険...おりますか？ Unconsciousness *覚えてろ！ Retreat *治療代は保険でも適うけど、慰謝料を請求しますね。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * R&D *毎度どうもです。神様はお客様じゃなくてお金様ですよね！(Greeting) *ようこそ！冷やかしだったら痛い目みますよ。(Greeting) *いらっしゃいませ！買わないんだったらさっさと帰ってくださいね。(Greeting) *その装備は品切れなんですよ。残念！私も残念...(Out of Stock) *その装備は設計図が必要ですね。(Blueprint Needed) *ばっちりですね！壊したら殴りますよ！(After A Purchase) *はい、できました！大事に使ってくださいね。(After A Purchase) *完成しました！ほら、いい出来でしょう。(After A Purchase) *ありがとうございます！また買ってくださいね。(After A Purchase) *毎度ありがとうです！次はサービスしますよ。(Purchasing Last in Stock) *お金が足りませんね。おととい来やがれ！(Insufficient Funds) *お金が足りませんよ。出直して来てください。(Insufficient Funds) Trivia *Despite her young looks, Carisa claims to actually be a veteran of the The First Europan War, making her exact age a mystery to both characters within the game and fans without. Carisa states that she "...stopped counting after twenty." *Carisa's grounds for Namelessness was a transfer from the Gallian Army to Nameless for irresponsible handling of poison gas shells (Gusurg's replacement). *EWI ended roughly around 1915 Valkyria Chronicles, Glossary Files and as the minimum conscription age in the Gallian militia is 16 years old it can be speculated that Carisa is at least 36 years old. *Carisa's appearance and mannerisms bear a resemblance to Reimu Hakurei of Touhou. Both have similar hair decorations (with the exception that Reimu wears a bow in her hair), both are highly nonchalant about fighting, and both are highly concerned with money. * In Latin and certain European languages, the word/name "carisa" means sly or cunning (cunning woman in Latin). References Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Tank Drivers Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters